Wireless networks in general, and cellular networks, such as GSM, UMTS, CDMA and other networks, in particular, typically require wireless devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs or other cellular devices, to present identity information before granting access to the network. This identity information is used for example for billing purposes, for routing communication to the wireless device, identifying the wireless device within a network, and the like. Identity information may be associated with an identity module, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM), CDMA SIM (CSIM), Universal SIM (USIM), or the like. For example, identity information may include an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number, as stored in a SIM and used to identify a subscriber to GSM and UMTS networks.
Identity information may be stored on a removable or non-removable storage medium or smart card, such as a universal integrated circuit card (UICC). A UICC may hold multiple applications, corresponding to different identity modules. Thus, the same UICC can potentially be used with different networks operating in accordance with different standards. The UICC smart card typically consists of a CPU, ROM, RAM, EEPROM and I/O circuits, and is configured to run one or more applications such as identity module applications.
Mobile devices are typically associated with a home network via the identity information stored thereon, but are often required to connect to other networks, for example while travelling or roaming. Current billing arrangements and roaming agreements can make it expensive to use communication networks other than a home network. For example a user may subscribe to a service that allows the communication of tens of Megabytes of data for an acceptable monthly fee, but may be charged a much higher fee per Megabyte when roaming in other countries or service areas. This expense can discourage the use of communications services when roaming. Those who are unaware of the expense of service are frequently surprised when they receive an expensive bill and this leads to disputes with the service providers.
One of the reasons for such high costs is an ongoing lack of trust between service providers with respect to billing. In some cases visitors to a foreign location may have their data traffic sent via an expensive dedicated leased connection back to their home service provider so that billing can be performed by their home service provider. This may ensure accuracy of invoicing but does not serve the user in terms of reasonable price for the service. The limitations of the link also introduce delay and may limit the speed of the connection.
Some technically knowledgeable users who travel frequently may obtain a wireless device that can accept the UICC card of any service provider. This can be achieved by purchasing a device that has been unlocked, or by paying a fee to get a code from their home service provider to enable unlocking. Buying an unlocked device is more expensive to the user at the outset than buying a device that is locked and subsidized by their home network operator. In an unlocked device the user may remove a UICC card configured for use with their home network, and install a UICC card purchase one from another, more local provider in order to take advantage of lower rates. This is an inconvenience in that the removal and exchanging of the card can require the device to be opened up and the battery removed before access to the card can be achieved. It is also inconvenient where the device has voice capability, as the card defines the telephone number of the device because the number changes when the card is changed.
Therefore there is a need for a solution that overcomes at least one of the deficiencies in the art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.